


The Steward's Children

by mrsbaggins



Series: The Women Of Middle Earth [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbaggins/pseuds/mrsbaggins
Summary: As days grew closer to the War of the Ring, Lord Denethor's children are presented with the challenge's of living in dark times.  Boromir must take on the role of Steward once his father is gone, Faramir must live up to his father's seemingly impossible expectations; their adopted sister, Ariadne, wants to find her place in Middle Earth.  What is one to do when the threat of war is on the horizon?  The three siblings must work together to defend their home and their hearts from the evil that is brewing in the West.





	1. Ariadne

_Ariadne was proud of the blonde haired man, and who he had become. The one she had once considered a brother had changed into who she now saw: a noble man with a good heart. He was someone she could depend on and love. Her heart ached for him as he hung his head in sadness, his father reprimanding him for yet again something else. Faramir was more of a man than their father could ever be, and she hoped one day he could see that._

_“Father, he did the best he could.”_

_Lord Denethor glared at her, “He was practically useless!” he turned to his youngest, “Always you cast a poor reflection on me.”_

_Faramir shook his head, “That is not my intent. . .”_

_Boromir and Aria exchanged worried looks. They knew their father didn’t always approve of Faramir’s actions, but they loved him. That was all that mattered to Faramir. Boromir stepped forward and leaned close down to his father, “You give him no credit and yet he tries to do your will.”_  
_With that Boromir stalked away, their father trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Aria turned to her adoptive brother, waiting for a response. When nothing came, she pulled him into her embrace._

_“Don’t listen to him, he loves you,” she whispered._

_Faramir said nothing, but held her tightly. So badly he wanted to kiss her, but he knew that would have dire consequences. They were so used to the secrets and sneaking around, he hoped one day soon that they could appeal to their father. He loved Aria enough that perhaps he would bless a marriage._

_“Aria, there’s something I wish to-”_

_“My daughter!” Denethor called out to her as he approached her side. Taking both of her hands in his, he smiled with pride, “It is time that you venture outside of our kingdom with your brother, Boromir.”_

_Aria laughed, “What do you mean?”_

_Denethor leaned in and whispered, “There has been a meeting called to order, in Rivendell. The One Ring has been found,”_

_The girl took a step back, “You cannot ask me to go, I will not.”_

_Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she knew that this Ring was powerful and not to be toyed with. Knowing her adoptive father, he would not be able to keep his hands off of it for long. If the Ring were to fall into the hands of another human, all of Middle Earth would surely be lost._

_“But you, my daughter, are strong like your brother. We need trustworthy people like yourselves protecting it. You are to go and bring it back to me, to Gondor.”_

_“Father I will not-”_

_“You_ will _go, Ariadne.” he snapped at her, a madness in his eyes that Aria was slowly becoming familiar with. With a longing look at Faramir, he nodded to her and disappeared in the crowd of soldiers. Boromir put a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow him._

* * *

 Boromir and Ariadne paced the Great Hall, admiring the statues of past Gondorian Kings. It was also part of Aria’s tutoring that she sketch the statues, not that it was all that good.

The oldest royal knew that one day he too would lead the kingdom, having the eyes of the motionless statues peer down at him made him nervous. It also made him determined to lead with as much power and dignity as these men had once done.

Aria stopped in front of one particular marble figure, Minardil. His gaze on her seemed to be one of pride and it made her smile.

“Do you think my family was under the rule of these great Kings?” she asked, voice echoing down the marble hall.

Boromir furrowed his brow, “Aria, your family is the rulers.”

“You know what I mean, Boromir,”

He laughed, “I could not say, but your family, wherever they have ended up, will always be held in high honor by me.”

Aria thought back to when she had learned about her true family, or, lack of. Lord Denethor and his wife Finduilas had adopted the girl when she was just an infant. This she found out also through rumors, the people of Gondor just couldn’t keep the secrets at bay. Aria had come to accept it, just as she had also come to accept Boromir and Faramir as her brothers. Lord Denethor had become father, and Lady Finduilas had become her mother. She knew nothing would ever change that.

Royal or not, they were her family and she loved them.

Rumors had been spreading throughout the kingdom about young Aria. Tales were told of how she was actually not of Dúnedain descent, but of Elven descent. Many said she was delivered to the palace doorstep on a cloudy night by an Elf on a white horse. Of course, Aria knew that she was not of Elven descent. While she was blessed with the long age of the Dúnedain, she was not immortal. Nor did she have pointed ears, which should have been a dead giveaway, to her at least.  
The rumors had mysteriously surfaced within the kingdom. Aria was aware of the citizens that did not appreciate her place in the royal household. She was not of true Gondorian royalty, many thought she should have been cast out a long time ago.  
Boromir smiled at his sister and pulled her in for a tight hug, “Cheer up, Aria. The Kings of Old look down on you with pride, just as they do my father.”

The dark haired girl laughed quietly, “One day you’ll be a marble statue, just like them.”

“And it shall be the most handsome statue in this hall!”

 

Aria arched her brow playfully, “Only a fool would think that!”

The two laughed loudly together, holding their stomachs as they headed towards the door. Just then, a tired looking Faramir burst through the door, sweat dripping from his face.

“Ah, brother-”

“Don’t tell father that you’ve seen me.” he pleaded, hurrying past them.

Aria turned and ran after him. She knew that Lord Denethor was harsh on the youngest and his actions took it’s tolls on Faramir. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him to a stop.

“What happened?” she asked.

Faramir looked her in the eyes with anger, “I let my horse go from the stables.”

“Why on Middle Earth-”

“Because all of the other horses are well-trained and healthy. I have been given the sickliest horse in the entire kingdom!” he yelled in frustration, “So I let it loose.”

Ariadne let go of Faramir and crossed her arms, “Let me talk to him, please. Surely he can spare more than enough horses for you.”

“Don’t be foolish, you know he would not.”

Faramir turned and stalked down the Hall. The slamming of a door around the corner could be heard, and the girl hung her head in defeat. No matter how hard she and Boromir tried, their words could never comfort him. No matter how hard Faramir tried, their father could never be pleased. Aria glanced back at Boromir, who looked on at her in sadness.

“It does little to talk to him,” he said.

Aria said nothing as she walked back to him. The two parted ways as soon as they entered the Royal Hall. As she put her sketchbook and pencils away, she noticed Faramir’s work on their tutor’s desk. It was beautiful and detailed so well.

Faramir had drawn his sickly horse on the paper, and she was instantly reminded of the pain and fear of his father on his face. Aria left the room quickly, deciding to find the horse and bring it back to the stables as soon as she could. Already she could see the trouble her brother would be facing if their father found out what he had done, and she knew he would find out somehow. Lord Denethor kept many eyes on his youngest son, unfairly so.


	2. Into The Wood

Ariadne bid the stable-boys good evening with a smile and greeting; she mounted her beautiful, white stallion.  Her father had given it to her when she came of age.  Mysteri was only a pony at the time, so it was her job to raise it.  Now Mysteri had grown tall and strong, Aria knew she could trust this horse on any mission.  

The sun was setting fast and she didn’t want her father, or Faramir, to know what she was doing.  Kicking Mysteri into a gallop, they flew out of the stables and along the kingdom’s great, white walls.  She tied her wavy, brown hair back so she could look for the poor horse.  

The more Aria thought about it, the more she knew Faramir was right. His father hadn’t exactly given him the best choice of a horse.  It was weak from the moment it was born, not that a little nursing couldn’t help.  Lord Denethor had provided nothing to care for the horse.  

After calling out for the horse, she knew that the gates would be locking soon.  It was already dark out but she had no choice left but to look in the forest.  Hesitantly, Mysteri headed for the darkened path before them.  Ariadne knew she was only hearing the noises of the forest, yet it still made her mind wander.

Not too long after travelling down the path, she could hear neighing in the distance.  Aria called out to the horse once more and set off in a gallop.  She was too deep into the forest to return in time, she feared.  

“You ‘ear that?”

Aria pulled Mysteri to a halt, shocked to hear another voice in the woods.  Not many wandered out this far on their borders.  

All was silent, and for a moment Aria thought it was only her mind playing tricks.  Suddenly she was entangled in a net, writhing and trying to claw her way out.  She reached for her belt, only to find her daggers missing.  She had left them in her room.

Letting out the loudest scream her lungs could muster, she shouted the names of her brothers and father, hoping someone could hear her.

“They’ll never hear you, lil’ princess!” one of the voice growled at her.  

Someone else chuckled, “Do you think she’s the one-”

Suddenly more chaos erupted as the man was cut off by an arrow piercing his throat.  Aria looked on in fear and saw her chance to escape.  Scrambling out of the net, it didn’t take long for her to be pulled back by the other man.  He yanked her behind a tree and held a knife to her throat.

“Now you listen to me,” he whispered, “You’re comin’ with me and you’re not going to make another-”

Aria let out a scream as the flash of a sword cut across the man’s side.  He slumped to the ground.

She shook with fear and looked up to see who her rescuer was.  It was her father.  His eyes were wide in anger and he too shook.  The sword in his hand was bloody, he looked at it in disgust.  Throwing it to the side, he took his adopted daughter in his embrace.  

“Father, I am-”

“Be silent, I know why you were out here.” Denethor lifted his head and glared at the man before him.  Ariadne turned around to see Faramir, sword in hand and at his side, saddened.  His head hung and he would not look his sister in the eye.  Several other men appeared behind Faramir, Boromir included.  Ariadne knew what was to come, so she turned back to her father with tears in her eyes.  

“Father this isn’t Faramir’s fault,”

“Who else would be to blame for the loss of his horse?” he yelled furiously, “I gave you that horse as a kingly gift!  You should not take such things for granted, boy.”

Faramir nodded his head, “And I treasured Roheryn with all of my heart-”

“Do not waste my time with lies, Faramir.  You set that horse free from the stables!” he held Aria close, “You put your sister in danger!  You could have killed her!”

“Father, stop!  It wasn’t Faramir that let Roheryn loose!” Aria exclaimed as she pushed away from her father.  It went silent as all eyes fell on her.  Faramir was speechless, he knew what she was doing.

Lord Denethor frowned, “It was not your horse-”

“I did it on accident.” she interrupted, “Boromir and I were practicing with our swords, as you told me to do.  Roheryn was grazing in the pasture where we practiced on our own horses.”

Boromir and Faramir held their heads high, listening to the story their sister was concocting on the spot.

“We lead our horses out of the gates to graze on the fallen apples, it was then that he must have escaped.  I left the gate open.”

Denethor took her story in with a sigh, a slight tint of red forming on his cheeks.  Aria darted her eyes every which way.  She felt like a child, caught in the act of a harmless prank.  Disobedient to her father, it was something she had never felt before.

This meant he had believed her lie.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Ariadne.” he whispered as he picked his sword back up, “If that horse had been trained better, this would not have happened.”

Faramir nodded his head and looked down, “I am sorry, father.”

Denethor trudged off, along with the rest of the search party.  Luckily, both horses had been recovered and the men were taken back to the kingdom for further inspection as to who they were.  Aria gave Faramir a sheepish smile, holding her hands together.  Her brothers looked at her with the same expression, surprise.  Never had she done something so bold against their father.  As far as they were concerned, she was the favorite sometimes.

“Why did you do that?” Faramir asked.

Aria’s smile faded and she looked to him, “I don’t know,” she admitted.

“Do not do it again,” Faramir growled at her.  Soon he was walking down the path towards the kingdom.

Aria boiled with anger and ran to his side, “A thank you would be polite!”

“I don’t need your help with _my_ father!” he exclaimed, rounding on her.

Aria glared at him, “Without me you’d be punished!”

Boromir approached them and separated the little space between them, “That’s enough-”

“I won’t take pity from you,” Faramir said with anger.

Ariadne let out a laugh, “I hardly pity you-”

“I see it in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice.  You are not my mother, Ariadne!” Faramir yelled, seizing her by the shoulders, “If she could not help me, neither can you.”

“Faramir, that’s enough.” Boromir said sternly, easing his hands off a teary eyed Ariadne.  Faramir stalked off into the woods without another word.

“Does he not understand I do it because I love him?” she whispered with tears, “He is my brother, I love him.”

Boromir took her under his arm and walked down the path with her.  If there was one thing Aria had in common with their father, it was her stubbornness.  Faramir hated that, he had told him countless times.  Yet he saw the same stubbornness in him that he saw in Denethor.  He would never tell him that, though.

Perhaps that was why Faramir and Aria always clashed.  

The older Faramir got, the harsher their father was on him.  It seemed all he wanted to do was ruin any chance Faramir had for praise.  He was tearing him down as a man.  Boromir felt sad for his brother, he didn’t know how to help him.  

It was now obvious that Faramir did not want any help.  This was his battle, and he was choosing to fight it on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Steward's Children. This story will be paired with another one soon, and will be made into one story when the War of the Ring begins.  
> It has been so long since I have written any fanfiction, so forgive me if I seem rusty.  
> My previous works are also on ff.net under the name Mrs.FrodoBaggins. I will also be posting these stories there. Longer chapters to come!  
> Reviews are always welcome! Thank you!
> 
> Kendall  
> Mrs. Baggins


End file.
